Everything and Nothing
by Kri-Kun
Summary: The Death Note has never been found and L and Light meet when their young becoming best friends almost instantly. Love starts to fill their lives and Light's klutzy personality is what draws L to him. It's all smooth sailing from there, or not...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I'm working on another story right now D: but I just got this idea in my head and it won't let me think about anything else... Don't worry I'll do my best to update both stories quickly(: Haven't I been doing a good job? :D I hope you enjoy both stories! They've pretty much taken up my whole life... I rarely read when I used to read a book a day! Anywaaays, imma let you read now xD**

**I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, sadly.**

**Prologue**

**Age Eight:**

Light's little arms wobbled under all his library books. He was on his tippy toes just to see over all of them. He carefully stepped over the other children as his tower of books swayed from side to side with his movements. Light frantically tried to keep them level. Almost there, he quietly thought to himself. His one mistake was not checking his shoelaces. One foot strayed slightly to the right and clamped down on his left shoe lace. He gasped as he and his books fell into a pile. His one knee skidded a cross the floor and he grimaced. He sniffled and tried not to cry. Light didn't care about his knee, it was his beloved books.

"Excuse me?" A boy around Light's age, stood in front of him. Light looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes. The boy looked uncomfortable and he shifted from foot to foot. His messy black hair fell over on of his beautifully dark eyes and he jerked his head in an awkward angle to get it out.

"Y-yes?" Light' voice was soft and shaky, the tears threatening to spill.

The boy silently stretched out his hand and Light wordlessly took it. The boy was surprisingly strong, his thin frame didn't match. Light mumbled a silent thank you when he was back on his feet that didn't go unnoticed by the stranger. The stranger knelt and gathered all Light's books into a stack. When he stood he didn't hand them to Light, he held onto them. "Where are you sitting?" his rhythmically sweet voice spoke again. Light raised a shaky finger to the desk all the way in the back of the library. He walked all the way to the table, Light trailing behind, and set down the books.

The boy's pale face lit up. "Harry Potter? I've read that 6 times!" His face was shining with a smile.

"7," Light faintly smiled at the stranger.

The boy smiled at him, a pulse racing smile. "Impressive." He suddenly stuck out his hand. "L Lawliet at your service." Light hesitantly took his hand and shook it. Both their hand shakes were firm, Light's dad taught him how to give an intimidating hand shake.

"Light Yagami."

L grinned and dropped his hand. "That's quite a collection of books, Light-kun."

The tips of Light's cheeks turned rose. "Yes, I know."

"I bet you do." L let out a deep chuckle.

Light looked down at his crooked feet and fiddled with his thumbs. "You can go back to your friends now, if you want."

L blinked and shifted from foot to foot again. "I don't have any friends..." he mumbled and turned his head to the side.

"What?!" Light's head snapped up and his mouth was open in a small o shape. "But you're so cool!" he exclaimed.

L's entire face flared red and he avoided eye contact. "That's a first."

Light scoffed. "People are stupid."

L's expression softened, he liked this kid, he was so innocent and carefree and didn't give a damn. Then Light said something that surprised him even more. "Their loss! You're my friend now." The triumphant look on Light's face said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

L was far from upset, he was ecstatic. His first friend! And it was a cute little nerd just like him.

**Age 10: **

****Light was shoved up against a locker by a much older kid. His friends all laughed. "Hey nerd! Your calculator can't help you now can it?" There was more of that excessive stupid laughter and Light sighed. The only good thing about this was L wasn't here to witness him get pounded, it was a daily ritual, bullies thought it was so hilarious to harass the smart kid. The funny thing was they didn't harass him because of his brains, no it was because practically every girl had fallen for his charming smile and boyish charm. The bully's foot connected with Light's stomach and he had to hide a wince, he was getting good at hiding things by now.

They bully fumed at the lack of response and Light sighed, all of these meat heads were so very predictable. He reached downward and pulled Light to his feet by his hair. "Gonna stand up for yourself and fight?!" He spat in Light's face while shaking him.

"I'd rather not." Light replied blandly, he just wanted this to be over with.

"Hey!" A familiar voice piped up and Light's eyes widened in fear. No! He couldn't see this! "Light-kun!" L pushed his way through the crowd and gasped at the sight. A big, beefy asshole was holding Light up by his hair.

He smirked, "Well if it isn't the pale faced freak!" While Light's looks had come in L had gotten taller, skinnier and paler, not a great combination.

L clenched his fists at his sides. "You're just upset because his intellectual level is far superior to your egotistic ways." Light was dropped and the bully scoffed.

"Whatever freak-a-zoid!" he and his friends took off.

Light was embarrassed beyond belief, L had just seen one of his worst moments. He leaned up against a locker and hung his head. L pursed his lips as the hallway emptied. L tapped his foot, waiting for Light to explain in some way. But no explanation came. "What. The. Fuck." L never swore, he thought it was a sign of stupidity, he must be really mad.

Light lifted his head just enough to catch the glare L was sending him. "It's nothing to worry about."

The glare intensified. "The hell it's not!" Oh no, extremely pissed, two swear words. If it wasn't such a serious situation Light would be teasing him that is IQ was dropping. L's face got less angry and more stricken and hurt. L stared at his own shoes, he didn't know what to think, he wasn't angry at Light but he was MAD. He had no idea what to do with his anger. It was building up inside of him and it felt like it was going to burst his heart. His best friend, only friend, was getting bullied and he didn't even know. They were supposed to tell each other everything! This wasn't how it was meant to be.

Light's voice was squeaky with nervousness, "Thank you, L."

L nodded and cracked a small smile. "What're friends for." He took a deep breath. "Do me a favor?" Light nodded. "Tell me if that happens again, I'll take care of it. They messed with the wrong person." L looked so determined that Light had to nod. That was the last day the any bully messed with L's best friend.

**Age 13: **

"So, I've got double dates for us tonight." Light casually inserted it into their conversation.

L's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Light didn't know yet, but L was gay. "Dates?" he sounded bored with the idea and was very, very uninterested.

Light could feel his lack of interest and he jumped in front of L, making him halt. L could feel Light's body heat from the closeness. "Hear me out!" Light pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "I met this girl at the train station last night, I asked her out but her friend is in town. So... I kinda sorta said I had a single best friend and she thought it would be perfect!" Light gestured with his hands wildly as he spoke.

L nodded in confirmation, he never could actually say no to Light. "What time?" He wasn't happy about it but he'd do it for Light.

Light's entire face lit up, his eyes were sparkling and his shoulders visibly relaxed. He must really like this girl. "7 o'clock! Meet us at Chocolate Surprise! Don't be late." Light scurried off and L sighed. What had he gotten himself into? All because he had a slight crush on his best friend.

**Age 15: **

****L groaned at his reflection and Light stood off to the side. His navy blue braces caught the light and shined bright against the glass. "I hate them."

Light rolled his eyes at his friend, honestly he thought L was being ridiculous. He had an odd thought that the braces actually looked hot on him. "They look awesome, shut up."

L had a smile on his face when he turned towards Light. "Really?" The smile dropped. "Go hang with Elizabeth already."

"Echo." Light corrected. L could barely keep up with Light's girlfriends because he went through them so fast. Most people would classify him as a man whore but L wouldn't. He knew Light's virginity was intact.

"Whatever." L's attitude was clear in his voice.

"If you're gonna be my best friend you gotta stop being a bitch to my girlfriend!" Light stomped out of L's huge house and slammed the door, rattling the windows.

L sighed, he'd done it again.

**Age 17:**

****L was restocking the shelves when he hear voices, on was Light's and the other was a giggly girl's. He couldn't help an eye roll, of course. Ever since they got jobs together at the local grocery store Light had been getting even more attention from girls. It annoyed L to no end when Light slacked off just to talk to a girl.

L rounded the corner and snapped at Light, "How about getting back to work?"

Light had a girl clinging to him and they were making googly eyes at each other, L felt sick. He frowned and tears stung at his eyes as he fled.

"Geez someones on his period." The girl said.

"Shut up, that's my best friend you're talking about." Light let go of her and ran after L. "Lawliet! Come on!" Light grabbed L and made him turn.

"Go back to that girl," L sneered with tears in his eyes.

"Somethings wrong."

"Nothing is fucking wrong! Leave me alone!" Light couldn't help but count in his head, one curse word. Light pulled L against him in a hug and rubbed his back soothingly. The loving gesture made L's tears break loose. God damn he loved the bastard.

**A/N: I needed to tell you guys some history before starting the rest of the story(: My two stories are very different but I hope my writing abilities lead them both to a happy ending! I'll love your opinion on any or all of my stories(: On the next chapter L and Light will be 18 and will be choosing colleges just to help you understand it(: the chapters won't be like this prologue, it was just necessary this time**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is taken place in America just to make it easier, L and Light are 18 in this chapter just so you know (: enjoy(:**

**Chapter 1 The Joys of a Judgemental High School**

L chewed on the nail of his thumb and tapped his pen mercilessly against  
the metal of his spiral notebook. He didn't need to take notes, his brain  
was like a sponge absorbing anything that was thrown at it. He sat in his  
usual odd way that received him many stares, his knees pulled up to his  
chest with his toes curled around the edge of his chair he balanced himself  
on his seat. It was the way he was most comfortable, he liked his  
abnormalities it was what set him aside from his moronic peers he  
was surrounded with day after day.

The pen was snatched out of his grasp and his teacher stood over him. He  
lazily looked up, Ms. Selci. He'd always hated her with her grayish hair  
piled up in a beehive. He thought she looked ridiculous and her teaching  
skills were ridiculous too, no wonder no one ever payed any attention to  
her. "Mr. Lawliet," her voice was as high pitched and whiny as ever, it  
reminded him of one of Light's old clingy girlfriends, Misa. Good thing  
that girl hadn't lasted very long or else L wouldn't of been able to handle  
it. "If you could please stop that excessive tapping and sit like a normal  
human being the rest of the class won't have to be bothered and I can go on  
with the lesson as planned." He looked around at all the other students who  
looked as bored as he did. No one seemed bothered, the only person who was  
bothered was the woman glowering down at him.

"I believe this is unnecessary as no ones paying any mind to you and your  
horrible lesson plan, and I already know everything you've ever taught or  
will teach in your soon to be over life span. It's the last week of school,  
why not give the children a break? Pop in a movie of some sort and put your  
terrible teaching skills to rest for once." L had never spoken like that a  
teacher before and he wouldn't have but but he was annoyed because Light  
and some girl he didn't know the name of sat giggling in the corner. He  
couldn't stand it anymore, all the teachers thinking they had far superior  
knowledge to his own and Light talking to some girl everywhere he turned.  
In just over one week he'd never even think of any of these teachers again  
and just over three months him and Light would be separated. Light to  
Harvard for a degree and teaching and L to Princeton for a degree in...  
well he hadn't exactly figured that out yet. He would've gone to Harvard  
but he thought it might be good to separate him and Light for awhile to rid  
himself of any lingering love feelings towards his best friend, he thought  
it'd be best for the both of them. But that didn't mean that he didn't want  
to see Light before he left and when he came back. They should be spending  
every waking moment together but Light was stuck consoling heartbroken  
juniors he'd probably never see again. Light's consoling looked a lot more  
like flirting to L.

L didn't know what would happen after they went to separate ways to  
college. He hoped they'd stay friends but Light was easily sociable so he  
didn't know if Light would have any time for his old high school chum. He  
had been worried about it so much that his grade in English had dropped  
from a 108% to a 102%, Princeton would retract their scholarship offer if  
they noticed him slacking off any more than that.

Ms. Selci gasped in outrage at L's suggestion, apparently the fiend didn't  
like movies. "Detention tomorrow!" A pink slip was slapped down onto his  
desk but he didn't care about the mark to his perfect record at the moment,  
he'd mourn about it later, because Light had just reached over and tucked a  
strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Whatever." he finally said but she had already gone back to her horribly  
put together lesson. It didn't feel like the comment was meant for her  
anyway, it was meant for Light not like the popular teen even looked over  
at him or anything, didn't even spare a glance. It felt like Light was  
mocking his feelings when he made a play at a girl. Light had to know how  
he felt by now, he wasn't very good at hiding feelings of the heart.

He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and jumped. It was Light. Oh looks  
like the boy wonder had some free time on his hands to give to the needy, L  
dryly thought. "Dude, come on. Class is over!" L looked around, oh  
everybody was gone. He stood and walked side by side with Light out into  
the hallway. L regretted it, the hallway was alive with noise very unlike  
the empty classroom he just walked out of. "You're quiet." Light observed  
but he didn't appear to expect a response as his head whipped from side to  
side clearly looking for someone. L shrugged anyway.

When Light started jumping up and down to see over all the heads L got  
annoyed. "You can go." he snapped.

"Thanks!" Either ignoring or not hearing the attitude in L's voice Light  
took off.

"Yeah cause it's not like you'll have enough time away from me for four  
years." L muttered to himself in self-pity. "Oh, yeah sorry I forgot, I'll  
stay with you Lawliet." L made a poor attempt at mocking Light's voice.  
"Pathetic." he mumbled as he turned his locker combination and threw his  
stuff in haphazardly. Yet another day without plans for the brilliant but  
unfriendly L Lawliet.

He turned and accidently walked in a girl. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She  
exclaimed and scrambled to pick up her things.

"It was my fault." She looked up surprised and L got a good look at her  
face. She had long golden hair pulled up into two even pony tails. She wore  
purple rimmed glasses and was dressed perfectly in the mandatory school  
uniform. Even through L's homosexuality he could tell she was cute. "I've  
never seen you before."

Her entire face turned red. "I'm Mary, a new sophomore transfer." He opened  
his mouth to introduce himself but she beat him to it. "Of course I know  
who you are, you're the brilliant L Lawliet." She spoke extremely fast  
and fidgeted with her book bag strap.

"Well." was the only thing he could think to say. Maybe it was her wild  
blush or the way she reminded him of himself but for whatever reason he had  
this strong urge to come out of the closet to her. "I'm gay." he didn't say  
it in any special way just maybe a little quieter than usual so nobody  
would hear.

Her eyes grew in size and she made a squeal of disgust. L had one though,  
homophobe. She made a quick get away without a promise to not tell anyone. L didn't care, it was about time he came out anyway. He yawned and made his way out the door. Tomorrow everything would be different. But he didn't care, he wanted different.

**A/N: Don't worry Light's true feelings will start to show when he hears the news that his best friend's gay. Or he could ignore him in deep denial. Unlike my other story I haven't written ahead and I'm learning whats gonna happen along with you guys(:**


	3. Chapter 2 Exposed

**A/N: Enjoy(: I don't own Death Note, oh my goodness I'm writing this glancing over my shoulder every so often to make sure my grandma isn't looking over my shoulder xD while also watching junjou romantica xD**

**Chapter 2 Exposed**

The whispers had already started by the time L walked in at 6:45 on the dot. It wasn't uncommon to have an outing but it was unusual for a guy as smart as L to turn out to be gay. Everybody was flabbergasted. A few guys snickered at L as he turned his combination and ignored them. Petty jocks. The reality was that nothing much had changed yet since he was outed, everybody talked about him before and they do now, everybody teased him and they still do and people sneered at him and still do. L was shoved up against his locker and there was a peel of annoying laughter. He was released but the culprit walked away before he could see who it was. "See you around faggot!" He remembered the time he saved Light from a few immature bullies just like these, it brought a smile to his lips.

He wasn't the least bit nervous when he walked into his first class, it was mostly filled with girls anyway and didn't any girl wish to have a gay friend? He took his seat in the back and dropped his books onto his desk with a thud.

Not long after a few giggly girls took the seats around him. His foot twitched a little, usually he sat back here alone so that he could stare at the back of Light's head without being called weird. L didn't like being surrounded, he had a mild case of claustrophobia. A slim pale finger hit his desk to get his attention and he looked up at the girl that sat in the desk in front of him backwards. Her hair was fluffed out much like a poodle's and her smile was stretched completely a cross her plump, round face. "Is it true?" Her eyes were wide and eager and her friends leaned in a bit closer to hear him.

The entire thing made him want to laugh, here he had been so afraid to come out of the closet in fear that he would loose his only friend that he hadn't even thought of it maybe gaining him friends. "It's the truth." One side of his lips curled up into a cute little half smile.

The girl squealed in glee and she clenched her hands together on his desk. She pushed her hair back over her forehead and confidently pointed at herself. "I'm Izzy." He actually did laugh this time, her spunky attitude made him feel completely comfortable with these girls.

"L Lawliet at your service." He said and then remembered that that was the exact way he introduced himself to Light and felt a pang of guilt, he didn't even knew why he felt guilty.

Light stolled in by himself right before the bell rang and slowed. L sat in the middle of a group of girls laughing, one girl even had a hand on L's shoulder.

A girl with a boyish short hair cut spoke in fluent French. "Bonjour, Je m'apelle Kayla." She repeated herself in english but her French accent was heavy and it seemed unnatural for her. "Hello, my name is Kayla." He couldn't understand the name she said but Izzy mouthed it to him so that he didn't have to ask. "Enchanté." She said with a little smile.

The last girl had icy blue eyes and had her hair slicked back into a thick black pony tail. Her head was held high when she spoke and she sounded like she was giving a command rather than introducing herself. "Ich heiße Lisbeth." (My name is Lisbeth.)

Izzy spoke before Lisbeth's mouth was even shut. "Don't worry, you'll probably pick up the languages quick. Sure they know English but god knows they don't want to make it easy on any of us." She rolled her eyes but it was more of an amused eye roll then the one Light did. He was annoyed and threw all his stuff on his desk with more force then necessary.

"Go flirt somewhere else." Light spat at the girls that surrounded L as he sat in his own desk up front.

L's eyes widened. He didn't know how but Light didn't seem to know. He was in the clear, he didn't have to face it yet. He was so excited that he pulled at his language skills to talk to the girls in their native tongues so that Light couldn't over hear. "Il est tellement rêveur... Schade, er ist nicht in meiner Liga." (He's so dreamy... Too bad he's out of my league.) He let out a little sigh.

"Oh great. Another." Izzy said with a flat expression but they knew she was kidding.

"Poor boy," Kayla said at the same time Lisbeth said,"You never know."

The teacher came in and gave them all dissaproving looks since they had moved from their assigned seats but Mrs. Kell had a soft spot for L so she let it slide. They tall turned right in their seats and Lisbeth mumbled quietly to L before she started taking notes, "Du bist in für die Fahrt Ihres Lebens." (You're in for the ride of your life.)

L blinked a little and Lisbeth motioned to the front were Light sat, his head was turned to look at L and he turned around when he saw L looked up. Light's face flushed a bright pink and L's became a bit tinged. "It's not what you think." L the king or should I say queen of denial.

Lisbeth grunted a little and then turned her full attention to the lesson, a lesson he couldn't even stand to listen to. Light had been staring at him. A light butterfly feeling worked its way into his stomach and made him feel like giggling. Maybe this wouldn't be such a terrible day after all.

**A/N: I looove writing it other languages, it helps me learn them quicker and French and German are my two favorites(: I couldn't help it! Je vous aime tous! Ich liebe dich alle! I might even reply to your reviews in either French or German cx but just remember my language skills are lacking! So I'll try my best not to use google translate because it does the grammar allll wrong and pisses me off -.- because obviously there's not always a direct translation but anyways thanks for reading(: merci pour lire! Danke fürs Lesen! **

**au revoir, lebewohl**


	4. Chapter 3 Never Pals

I do not own death note

Chapter 3 Never Pals

Izzy practically dragged L over to her table from his table way in the back. To the girls' delight they shared a lunch period. For some unknown reason, really only to L, they took a liking to him.

He was forced down into a seat inbetween Izzy and some guy. They guy had long, healthy looking black hair and bright hazel eyes that sparkled everytime he smiled. And man did the guy smile. As L sat, the guy sent hims a smile tht would melt anyone else's heart. But he was completely in love with Light and just sent him back a tight lipped smile. "Hows it feel to be out in the world?" Izzy stiffled a giggle at her brother's comment.

L looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Closet joke." Lisbeth explained in English.

Izzy pointed a fork at the guy. "Kyle. My lovely brother." She rolled her eyes a little.

"Love you too." Kyle said with pursed lips to keep from laughing.

"Oh look at that, the boy lover has a boyfriend." L looked up at the group that approached their table. It was the group that Light usually hung out with and there he was, in the back. "Hey L."

"Ignore them." Izzay said, sticking her nose up into the air.

The guy, L thought his name was Matthew, ignored her and turned towards Light. "Itsn't he your nerdy friend?"

L noticed how Light refused to look at him. "What are you talking about? I don't socialize with _their _kind." L's heart dropped, Light knew and he was disgusted.

"How could you..." L found a little boldness in him and looked up at Light. "I can't believe you're letting something like this ruin us."

"Shut uo and leave me alone, fag." L flinched and Light had a stab of guilt that he squashed and stomped away with the rest of his friends.

"Eh bien." (Well.) Kayla mused and scooted her food around her tray.

"Ich werde sagen." (I'll say.) Lisbeth said while sending L a sympathetic look.

Kyle had a small smirk on his face. "What a closeted fool."

Izzy laughed with her brother. "He's got it locked AND a chair under the knob."

"Wha-" L was confused, Light wasn't gay. Didn't what happened just prove that?

"He's gay." Kyle grinned. "And I've got an idea to drag him out of his closet and never let him back in."

**A/N: Sorry if in the future I make any gay cracks that offend because I'm far from a homophobe, OBVIOUSLY(: Yes Kyle and Izzy are siblings! :D Kyle is gay for future reference and Light is being such a closeted jerk -.- he needs to take that stick out of his ass so L can have room for his... y'know ;D Sorry for it being short but I was in a leaving you hanging kind of mood. Ta Ta! **


	5. Chapter 4 No Fun For Light-kun

**WARNING: Yaoi, other than L and Light, no sex though, couldn't bring myself to do it. L belongs to Light not some random guy in some random story! I do not approve of this.**

**Chapter 4**

****L was a little uncomfortable with Kyle's plan but Kyle assured him that it would work wonders. So he did finally agree. It would take all of L's acting skills to pull it off, but it was worth it. If what Kyle said was true then it would hurt Light and with that comment he made he deserved a bit of hurt.

Kyle stood and leaned down to L giving him a small peck on the lips. "See ya later, babe." Let the acting begin.

"Nasenbluten! (Nose bleed!)" Lisbeth covered her nose with her hand.

L pouted just a little and grabbed Kyle's hand to stop him from walking off. "So soon?" L stood and he was extremely close to Kyle, his warmth radiated off of him.

Kyle chuckled and his eyes became half lidded. "How rude of me." He leaned down from his tall height of 6'3" and smashed his lips to L's. Kyle tasted of oranges and sugar and their teeth clanked together. When they broke the kiss a strand of saliva connected them before it broke.

Oh yeah, L was gay and apparently someone other than Light could full fill his needs.

Kyle blushed as a few people wolf whistled. "Alright, now I've really gotta go." He waggled his fingers and sauntered off happily.

L turned around and noticed the three girls had their hands over their noses. "It's weird because he's my brother, but that was oh so hot!"

"Oui!" Kayla agreed while removing her hand.

"Ja," Lisbeth's answer was muffled but understood.

Izzy's expression changed to more worried. "Just be careful, alright? Kyle tends to get attached easy and I don't want to have to console him again."

"It was his idea."

She grimanced. "I know." The bell rang before she could say anything more and she hurried off with Lisbeth and Kayla.

"Bravo," There was clapping behind him and he turned, Light-kun.

"Light-"

"Oh no, don't let me ruin your devilish ways." L felt like he'd been slapped and shut up. "I'm afraid you'll drag me down into your sins, so good bye." He turned and started to walk off.

"I thought you were better than this, Light-kun." Light slowed but didn't turn or stop and soon he was gone. What a stupid plan.

The minute Light's feet left the cafeteria he was off and running. He ran straight out of the front doors. Why'd he have to do something like that? Why was he so stupid? Light slowed the minute he realized he was getting drenched. Great, the world hated him. L just had to come out of the closet and bring all these confusing feelings. Light basically denied their friendship then told him his way of life was wrong. And now this. Great, just fucking great.

Light opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. His eyes dampened and it wasn't because of the rain. "Dammit, Lawliet, damn it all!" Tears streaked down his cheeks and the rain washed them away. God knows if people could see Light blubbering like a baby everything would be much, much worse.

L nervously glanced at the clock, Light was late for class and he knew it was his fault. The seconds ticked by slowly almost as if his gaze slowed time. The door slowly opened and his gaze flicked to it. Light walked in as a complete mess. His eyes were red like he'd been crying and his hair stuck to his face. His clothes were completely soaked and caked in mud. Light was a reck but oddly L found it attractive. The only thing that worried him was the teary eyes.

"Mr. Yagami," Ms. Selci started in her nasally voice. "Nice of you to join us. Pass?" Light shuffled his feet and stared at the ground, that was a no. That wasn't like Light at all. "Detention then."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! L would have to suffer through and hour with Light. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to do it. "No."

Ms. Selci turned from her lesson again. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing, ma'am." he mumbled and sunk down in his seat. His phone buzzed receiving him another glare.

**Kyle3: **walk me home tonight?

**LBaby: **Can't, detention.

**Kyle3: **awww :(

**LBaby: **It'll suck but whatever, I'll see you tomorrow.

**Kyle3: **I'll stop by to see you before I leave :* where you got detention?

**LBaby: **Selici's.

**Kyle3: **Ooooh... Sucks! See ya later baby! Love you!3

L paused before replying.

**LBaby: **see ya

He knew Kyle wouldn't like that one bit because Kyle insisted on acting the part even when nobody could see or would see. The bell rang and his phone vibrated again.

**Kyle3: **Coming to see you.

Everyone was gone by the time Kyle arrived. Ms. Selci went to go make some copies and he assumed Light went to his locker.

L stood when Kyle came up to his desk. "Hey." Kyle breathed onto his lips.

"H-hey," L's voice trembled slightly and Kyle let out a deep chuckle.

Kyle pushed him lightly so that he was sitting on top of the desk. He leaned forward and pressed his crotch against L's knees.

The door flew open. "Go whore around somewhere else." Light sneered.

Kyle pouted but he did oddly back off. "Whatever. I love you, L." When L didn't answer he repeated himself. "I love you." L didn't answer again. They were acting but still they were only 'fake dating' for under a day. "Whatever, fuckin' text me then." Kyle stormed off and Light rolled his eyes.

**Kyle3: **FU.

L felt just a little guilty even if Kyle was only his fake boyfriend.

**LBaby: **I'm sorry baby3

**Kyle3: **K.

**LBaby: **I'll make it up to you later.

There was no answer so he assumed he said something right.

Light was staring at him when he looked up. "Don't get tpp excited, Kyle goes out with everybody."

"'Kay."

"I'm serious."

"Why would you care?! We're not even friends according to you!"

"I'm sorry."

L blinked. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry, L. I didn't mean it. I just... I don't even know."

L looked down at his shoes. "Do I disgust you?"

Light's shoes appeared a crossed from his. "Of course not." Light's voice was soft and sweet.

Light tripped and fell into L, knocking them both to the floor they laughed. "You're such a klutz. A cute klutz." L said the last part softly and brushed Light's hair away from his face. Light's face was burning but he didn't make a move to get up, his breathing quickened.

The heard the clack of Ms. Selci's heels and flew apart. "Please refrain from killing each other." They both went to their seats and shared a secret smile.

**A/N: AWWW! Faaaaaar from over, I've got a lot planned for these kiddies! But atleast it seems as if Light actually has feelings and isn't some big ol' dumb jerk!**


	6. Chapter 5 You're Outta Here

**A/N: Home life comes out much more, don't mind L's bastard of a father. **

**Chapter 5 You're Outta Here!**

L's jaw almost dropped when he walked into first period the next morning. Light was sitting at his desk alone, no girls, nothing. And when L walked passed Light glanced up and smiled at him. His palms grew sweaty, was this a dream? He pinched himself. Ouch, no.

"Morning, Lawliet." Light called as he passed. L flinched, what was going on? They had shared a moment but he didn't think Light would be so nice towards him. He thought Light would find some outrageous reason to be mad at him and blame everything on him.

"Uhm morning?" his voice came out as a small squeak from his nervousness.

Light was standing and leaning against L's desk now. "It's crazy how high school's almost over, huh?" he let out a little chuckle. The sound sent L's stomach in a bunch. His hands were clammy and his mouth was cottony. Light's smile was directed at him but he couldn't take it. L was too happy and he knew Light would find away to ruin it somehow.

So he said the only thing he thought he could. "My boyfriend was pretty upset when I couldn't walk him home." L flinched at his own words, they sounded pathetic even to his own ears. Light's face hardened and the moment was gone. L immediately regretted it.

Light shook his head and turned back to his desk but not before L noticed the flirty smile he sent a girl's way. "Shit." L muttered.

A note landed on his desk and he opened.

_Watch that IQ, Lawliet._

He smiled, so Light wasn't too mad after all.

:::

L's eyes widened, Light had closed a girl's hair in her locker and she was screeching. Light stood there awkwardly and scratched his head, he was off his game. Something must be wrong. Light almost seemed of balance to L. He didn't know how he could've ruined everything so soon.

He didn't want to run into Kyle so L went out the door without stopping by his locker. His hands were latched on the straps of his back pack and he stared at the ground the entire way home.

His father was sitting at the table when he walked in. L's dad was never home, he preferred to stay at the office or jet off to some unknown country to meet exotic women. His father's hard, loveless eyes turned up to him. "What the hell is this?" He threw down a letter and it skidded acrossed the table towards L. A letter, he wanted to say but he knew better than that. Last time he was a smartass he ended up on his ass. So L just stared at it, not reading it, just staring. His father's fists clenched at his sides. "Well?"

Out of fear of his father L picked up the letter.

_Dear Mr. L Lawliet,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we retract our scholarship offer and you are no longer welcome on our campus. Due to news about your personal life that we had not heard of before hand I'm afraid we cannot let you taint out school grounds. Once you've cleansed yourself you may reapply with proof that that part of you has been cured. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princeton's Board of Directors_

"This can't be legal…" How had they found out? Who told? How could this happen? L staggered away from it. "No… How? No!"

His father stood and his expression grew even angrier. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I can't believe… No…" This can't be happening, this wasn't happening. His dad would kill him if he knew. He couldn't and wouldn't believe it. Who could be so horrid? Someone wanted to destroy his life but he didn't know who. His eyes widened, Light-kun, it had to be.

"What do they mean 'personal life', 'taint', 'cleanse'?" His father growled at him and was glowering down at him. L staggered back but his father held him in place. "Answer me!" he barked in L's face.

L swallowed and tried to stand as tall as he could manage. "I'm homosexual." His voice came out wavy and unsure of itself.

His father doubled over in laughter and held his side as he laughed. "Funny, not the truth."

Now L wasn't afraid, he was offended and hurt. "I'm gay." He said to dumb it down a little bit for his less than average father.

His father didn't laugh this time; he slammed his fist against L's face making him sway on the spot. "One more chance! What. Is. The. Fucking. Truth?!"

L gulped, if only Light was here his dad always seemed to like him better. But he wasn't and L didn't want him to be. This was all his fault. L let out a long, shaky breath. "I already told you."

His father grabbed a hold of L's jaw tightly. "No son of mine will be a pawn of the devil!"

L's breath witched and he struggled to get out of his father's death grip. "What are you saying?"

His dad was calm now and fixed him with a cold, flat stare. "You're disowned."

"But dad-!"

"Get out of my damn house." He shoved L away from him.

L stood on shaky legs and wobbled his way up to his, apparently old, room. He packed as little as possible and then snuck over to his father's room. Since he was kicking him out the least he could do was give him a little money they considered pocket change. He twisted the lock on the safe and threw a whole stack of money into his bag.

Serves them right.

He made his way down the stairs and then hesitated. His father's cigarettes were sitting on the table; people did say they helped with stress. He snatched them and the lighter lying beside it up. He calmly walked out of the house.

When his feet hit the pavement he lit on up. He inhaled deeply and was sent into a coughing fit. His hands were on his knees and he hacked away. He tried again and this time was ready for it so it wasn't as bad. Each time he took a drag it just got better and better. After the first one he lit another and then another and another until the entire pack was gone.

L reached for another and then noticed the pack was emptied. "Shit," he muttered.

He spotted a gas station up ahead and headed for it. He walked in and squinted at all the different colored cigarette cartons then down at the pack in his hand, he just smiled.

"Marlboro menthol one hundreds."

"You got it." The guy, he couldn't be much older than L, reached up and grabbed one, dropping it on the counter in one smooth arm swing. "5.95 dude."

L handed him the money and grabbed the death sticks.

Light squinted though the tinted glass of the gas station. The door swung open and L strode out. Light's eyes darted to the pack in L's hand. "L?"

L took a stick out of the pack and held it between his lips. "Wha-?" He spotted Light. "Oh! Light-kun, uhhh… Hey!" He let the stick drop from his lips and then remembered whose fault it was for him to even be in the situation he was in. "What do you want?" L spat out the words like poison.

Light looked confused. "What did I do?"

L shook his head and pivoted towards the road. "What haven't you done? Or better yet who." Everything came rushing up, every happy memory, every tear shed and every time he'd gazed at Light from afar. Now it's ended up like this. L couldn't take it and the tears bubbled up. "Just stay out of my life."

Light watched in stun as L retreated the opposite way he'd come. Light didn't know what he'd done but it had to be something, something big. And when had L began smoking? L was smart enough to know what they did. Light had so many questions but only one person had the answers he wanted.

Light climbed back into his dad's car without filling it up and drove home. His hands wouldn't stay still on the wheel and it took all of his self control not to drive passed L's house. He kept his eyes pinned forward and kept his leg jiggling to a minimum.

He turned into his driveway and made a dash to his room for his phone. He grabbed it and dialed L's number. Instant voicemail, "Damn it." He let it slip from his fingers.

Light scooped up his phone again and dialed L's home number. His father picked up. "Lawliet residents."

"Hey Mr. Lawliet."

"Oh, hello Light."

"Is L there?"

The other line was silent and then there was the click of a phone. Light glanced at his phone's screen, L's dad had hung up on him. What was going on?

**A/N: So L picked up a bad habit. I disapprove! **


	7. Chapter 6 I love you, idiot

**A/N: **happy valentines day ^-^

**Chapter 5 I love you, idiot**

Light ran a hand back through his hair, something was up and he intended to find out what it was. He hopped in his car, for the second time that day, and tore through the city until he spotted that familiar mop of messy black hair.

A car stilled beside L and he turned, only to come eye to eye with the man that plagued his thoughts. "What do you want?!" L snapped snarkily.

Light stepped out right beside L, not giving him an immediate answer. "What's going on?"

L scoffed. "Like you don't know! Stabbing me in the back like that was a bitchy move, even for you Light."

"What are you even talking about?"

Of course he'd deny, anyone would. But L thought Light was different, he thought Light would own up to what he did. But Light was nothing but a coward, a no good coward. L would just have to spell it out for him to let Light know he'd been caught in the act. "Princeton retracted their offer for me to go there because of you." L's eyes bubbles up with the tears he'd been holding back. "How dare you write them telling them I'm gay!"

"Why would I do that..?"

"Because you hate me!"

"On the contrary..." Light pressed his lips to L's for under a minute. "I love you, idiot."

L blinked, trying to control his emotions. Light couldn't love him... First of all Light was straight. And second of all LIGHT WAS STRAIGHT!

Light watched as it finally dawned on L. "You're gay.. How is that even possible.."

Light shrugged and his cheeks heated up under L's stare. "Have you been toying with me ever since the day we met?!"

"Lawliet! No!"

"Then why... All those girls..." L sounded so miserable.

"I was trying to suppress it." Light smiled sheepishly. "Looks like it didn't work well. Now, what's going on?"

"I got kicked out." L said it like it was no big deal but it was a big deal. He was upset and hurt and had no place to go.

"You can stay with me," Light said like he could read L's mind. "As long as you give me some sexy time!" He grinned so L knew he was joking.

L laughed and agreed. Oh, this had to be fun.

::::

Light gave L some clothes to sleep in and took the couch like a real gentleman. As L lie in bed he couldn't help but let out an overjoyed squeal. Light loved L. L loved Light.

**A/N: **This was **LONG **overdue and I promise to update more often again but I've been busy, but i'll try to keep up with my schedual!


	8. Chapter 7 A Morning With My Love

**A/N: **Happy early easter my lovelies! This'll be pure fluff :3

**Chapter 7 A Morning With My Love**

L awoke to sun spilling in the windows, making him groaned, he rolled over. L was in Light's bed. The thought brought a smile to L's lips. Once he got out of bed he'd be able to see his new found love, perhaps even just stay home for the day and cuddle. Oh, how he wished for that.

"Good morning, sunshine." Light chirped as he walked in with a tray of foods in his hands. The tray was full of small plates with multiple breakfast foods on them, sasauge, bacon, eggs -scrabbled and an omelet-, pancakes and even oatmeal. L blinked, he hadn't expected Light to bring him so much.

"I won't eat all that." L stated factually.

Light let out a small, short laugh. "I know that, Lawliet. I'll be helping you."

Before L could reply, Light was already sitting next to him with his back propped up with one of the pillows.

"Oh," L blinked, trying not to overload with glee.

He sat much like Light with a pillow behind his back. Light cut up the pancakes into little squares as he hummed a tune. "You seem happy," L commented with a glance in the brunette's direction.

Light shrugged and smiled at L in answer. "That's because I'm happy."

"Why?" L asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You," he stated as if it was a compliment he gave everyday. Maybe he did, to all the girls who swooned over him.

L's face heated up like it was on fire. It spread all over his face and soon his entire face was engulfed in red. 'Light just wanted to embarrass me.' L thought with a pout. Two could play at that game. L crawled over towards Light and moved the tray off his lap, replacing the tray with his own butt. L leaned his chest against Light's and let out a musical giggle as he noted a slight tinge of pink on Light's cheeks. Oh yeah, this was fun.

L leaned forward even more and gently nuzzled his nose against Light's, giving him an Eskimo kiss. "Wh-What.." Light stuttered, trying to keep the fire that raged under his cheeks at bay. It didn't work and soon Light had a beat red face that matched L's

L smirked but didn't move from the brunette's lap. Honestly he liked it there, they both confessed their love to each other so why couldn't he just relax on his love's lap? Exactly there wasn't a thing wrong with it.

Light stabbed a piece of pancake on a fork and tentatively put it to L's lips. L's eyes met Light's as he closed his lips over the piece of food and slide it off the fork. Light smiled and set the fork down. Tomorrow they'd be going to school and would have to explain their new found love. L worried that Light didn't want anyone to know but he'd deal with that when the time comes. For now, he'd cuddle up to his love and not worry about the future. And L did just that.

**A/N: **D'awww! I forgot how adorable L and Light can be as a couple sometimes! but uh-oh.. what about Kyle?


End file.
